1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal and a connection setup method of a wireless network capable of facilitating the connection of a wireless communication terminal to a wireless network.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-098001, filed Apr. 14, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a communication terminal with a wireless LAN function needs to perform a wireless connection or a security setup in order to participate in the network (infrastructure network) provided by an access point (hereinafter, referred to as an AP), and various settings need to be input to the communication terminal in order to participate in the network. Since the setting and input operation is complicated, in particular, it is difficult for the user who is unskilled in wireless LAN techniques to perform the connection setup.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Wi-Fi Protected Setup™ Specification 1.0 (hereinafter, referred to as WPS) has been proposed as a wireless LAN standard technique for simply performing wireless connection or security setup and making a communication terminal participate in an infrastructure network.
In the WPS, in an external terminal that has a wireless LAN function and wants to participate in a network and a communication terminal that has already participated in the network and has a function of enabling the external terminal to participate in the network, the user can push an actual button, or a button on the screen using a GUI function (graphical user interface function) to perform a setup operation. For example, a document IEEE Std. 802.11™-2007 discloses a communication method in the infrastructure mode in which communication is performed through an infrastructure network.